This invention concerns a multistage press and the use of the press for the fabrication of lids for beverage cans. Such presses are of the type including a machine-mounted claiming plate and a press plunger located opposite the clamping plate and in operation pressing lid blanks against the clamping plate.
For the industrial fabrication of beverage can lids, multistage presses are predominantly used in which, in addition to the upward and downward movement of the press plunger, forming tool elements travel towards and away from said plunger. In multistage presses used at present, this movement is produced in such a way that the moveable tool elements are coupled with the plunger drive by way of crank or cam drives or by means of lever or tie rod arrangements. However, all known multistage presses have the disadvantage that they can only be driven with a relatively low number of strokes per minutes and the precision of movement declines rapidly with the increasing number of strokes.
This task is solved by the multistage press according to present invention.